Fighting for True Love
by ErinHiddlestoner
Summary: "True love isn't easy — but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced." -Prince Charming. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin are finally back together, but even they must fight to keep their love alive. A look at Rumbelle's thoughts and feelings during episode 2x01 "Broken."
1. Mistake Made Too Soon

Guess who comes bearing gifts of Rumbelle fanfiction! I HAD to write something after the Premiere. My feels were in tatters and this seemed like the only way to fix them.  
Because this is from the premiere, it is chock full of spoilers. Don't read if you haven't watch the premiere in its entirety.  
Warnings: Angst. LOTS of Angst. And Spoilers for 2x01: Broken. (Like my feels).

Work Text:

"I thought you'd changed," Belle's voice trembled, eyes brimming with tears as she stared at Mr. Gold, no, Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, what for the hour you've known me."Even as the words left his mouth, Rumpelstiltskin knew he had made a mistake.

Belle's face crumpled, betrayal and pure _hurt_ written all over it. She stormed past the Dark One, tears already making their way down her face.

"Belle, I'm sorry!" Rumpelstiltskin cried out desperately. "Belle, please, I'm- I'm sorry, Belle. I really am."

For one brief, shining moment, Rumpelstiltskin thought she'd come back. Turn away from the door of the shop and return to him. After seeing her face as she turned to look back at him, his newly-reawakened heart sank down to his toes. She shook her head, opened the door and left, the door slamming shut behind her.

What had he just done? He'd had her back for all of an _hour_ and he'd already pushed her away from him. Again. He'd lost her once more, to his need for vengeance. To his _power_. After he had _promised_ her that they would be together this time.

He laughed as he thought of the symmetry between the past and their present. He'd gotten to kiss those lips again, just once more before he sent her away from him. Would he _ever_ be able to kiss her and not have her leave him because he decided to be an ass right after it?

He stumbled over to the glass counter, ignoring the tea that he had set out for them. His hands fumbled around blindly under the counter before closing around the chipped cup. _Her_ chipped cup. He cradled it to his chest, thumb stroking the broken edge as tears began to make their way down his cheeks. Would this once again be all he had left of his darling Belle?

Keeping the chipped cup close to him, he made his way over to his unused spinning wheel, setting it down nearby. He sat at the wheel, and slowly turned the wheel. Once he had told her he liked to watch the wheel to forget. Oh how much he wanted to forget what had just happened. How he had just destroyed them once again. And oh, how he wanted to blame Regina for it, but, just like last time, the blame lie with him. He had twisted the words of his promise to Belle. He had done just what she had asked him not to. He had pushed his True Love away again, and perhaps this time she wouldn't return. Perhaps this time, he had lost her for good.

Once again, he was left with only a chipped cup and a few shining memories of having his Belle back in his life.


	2. I Won't Give Up

Hey guys! So here's the second chapter of these Rumbelle drabbles. This time it is my take on Belle's thoughts during her long walk. Also sorry if this chapter isn't very good: I wrote it at 7 am this morning in Creative Writing.

Is it bad that the song in my head as I wrote this was "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Meraz?

Chapter Text

Tears streamed down Belle's face as she walked away from Rumpelstiltskin yet again.

She had really thought that he had changed. He had told her that he loved her. He had _kissed _her, which meant more to her than he probably realized. And then, he decided to go behind her back to try to get revenge on Regina. After he had _promised_ her that he wouldn't. And it didn't matter to Belle that something else was going to kill the Queen; Rumpelstiltskin had still sent it after her. Which meant that he had still broken his word.

'_Not even an hour in and we're already falling apart again,' _Belle thought. Would it always be like this between them? A moment of happily ever after, immediately followed by someone "betraying" the other, and their relationship falling apart all over again. Would this cycle of theirs never cease?

She had thought True Love would be different.

Belle didn't want Regina dead. She held no love for the Evil Queen, but after nearly 30 years of being away from Rumpelstiltskin, from the man she desperately loved, all she wanted was to be with him. For them to be together as best they could. She knew it wouldn't be easy, True Love never is. But she didn't expect that Rumpelstiltskin would make it so difficult for them to reach their happy ending. She had figured that their main obstacle would be Regina.

And yet she still didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to seek revenge on the Evil Queen. If he tried to kill her for what she had done, it would mean that he was giving in to his hatred. To his _power_.

Unbidden, his final words to her in their homeland came floating back to the front of her mind.

"My power means more to me than you."

Belle's tears renewed themselves as the words echoed throughout her memory. She couldn't let it be that way again, couldn't let _them _be that way again. She _loved_ Rumpelstiltskin, no matter who he was, her childlike imp or this new man who was still her True Love but at the same time was a stranger to her. But Belle wouldn't be able to bear it if he chose his power over their love, over _her_ again.

Which is why she needed to go back, she realized. He would never admit it, but he needed her. He needed her to help him find a modicum of balance between the spinner and the Dark One. She'd never want to change her Rumpelstiltskin, she fell in love with him for who he is, not who she could make him be. That much she had realized after their disastrous first kiss. She didn't want a different Rumpelstiltskin, she just wanted to help him make better choices. Ones that wouldn't tear their love apart. And as long as he was willing to put forth the effort she was, she knew that they would figure out a way to make it all work out in the end.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Belle turned around and began walking back to Rumpelstiltskin's shop, determined not to give up on him or their love.


	3. I'll Try

_A/N: So after working on this chapter for a week, I finally have an update ready. This is the last chapter of the "Broken" arc, to be immediately followed by a "filler" chapter of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin between "Broken" and "We Are Both." Not sure how I feel about this chapter: I tried experimenting with 3__rd__ person omniscient and am not sure if I like it or not. _

_Quick Heads Up: Following a suggestion from one of my reviewers, TXJ on , I am going to try to keep this story going throughout Season 2. Personally I am looking forward to writing for episode 2xo4: "The Crocodile." :) Enjoy! ~Kathryn xx_

I'll Try

Rumpelstiltskin was spinning at his wheel, losing himself in its rhythmic turning. It was a comfort that he had forgone for the entirety of his time as the slippery pawnbroker/attorney, Mr. Gold. But then, he hadn't needed his old companion as Mr. Gold, aside from two notable and recent incidents.

But now, with Belle alive and real, he may be wanting the ancient spinning wheel more in the coming days. Especially if he continues to hurt her the way he has been their past two meetings. Especially if he forces her away again.

If she even returns to him this time. She had always returned, be it a few hours or nearly 30 years later, but he had never broken a promise of this magnitude to her, let alone done the deed and proceeded to break her heart.

'_No, you just bypassed that whole first part,' _Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself bitterly.

He knew that he had been lucky she had come back to him at all, especially after their last encounter and how he had left her to the mercy of Regina for all of these years. If he was her, he never would have. Of course he didn't have Belle's bravery nor could he understand (and probably never would) just what it was that had caused the Beauty to fall in love with a monster like him. But he did know that it wouldn't last, True Love or otherwise. It never had for him before, be it Belle or his beloved Baelfire.

The tinkling of the bell at the door of the shop barely registered in his mind and he remained immersed in his thoughts and his spinning until the clearing of a throat caught his attention.

He turned around slowly and his breath caught, his disbelieving eyes taking in the sight before him.

It was Belle. She had once again returned to the monster she loved. But why?

The girl herself was rather nervous; the last time she had returned to him after taking a walk he had cast her out of the Dark Castle. The worst he could do now would be to throw her out of the shop, but it would be enough. She only hoped that no matter what he claimed, he had still changed enough to accept her love this time.

"Hi."

"Hey," was the former imp's response. He mentally cursed himself for the less than "Rumpelstiltskin-like" greeting, but he was still having trouble believing that she was back. Surely she couldn't be that forgiving, could she?

"I, uh, went for a long walk," Belle said quietly, stepping slightly closer to the still seated Dark One.

He turned on his seat to face the woman he loved, guilt and sadness prevalent on his face.

"I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I didn't," she replied. "But I was worried."

'_Why did you come back?'_

_ 'I wasn't going to. Then, something changed my mind.'_

Rumpelstiltskin let out a bitter smile as he recognized the parallels between the past and now. Once again, she had returned to his side even after deciding that she wouldn't. She truly was one of the bravest people he'd met.

"Well, the beast is gone. Regina… lives," he replied, only a little sourly. His head dipped down for a moment before looking Belle in the eyes.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably before asking, "So, you didn't get what you wanted, then?"

He smiled again, this time with a bit more sincerity. He wanted Belle and his son; he wanted them to be a family. Revenge wasn't what he had desired most, but Regina had deserved every bit of it.

"Well, that remains to be seen."

Belle opened her mouth, as if to say something more, when her eyes caught on something small and white on the table behind Rumpelstiltskin. A gasp escaped her throat as she walked over to pick up the little teacup.

"You still have it," she said, a small sob causing her voice to crack a bit. "My chipped cup."

His smile grew and became more loving as he stood up slowly. He reached out to take the fragile cup.

"There are many, many things in this shop," he said, stroking the rim slightly. "But this, this is the only thing I truly cherish."

He looked at her then, saw the hope in her eyes, and, for once, did the brave thing.

"And now you must leave."

Belle's face fell. He couldn't be sending her away again, could he? Not after he had just admitted how important their cup was to him.

"What?"

"You must leave because despite what you hope… I'm still a monster."

Rumpelstiltskin's head dropped to gaze at the damaged teacup. He refused to watch her leave him again. It would kill him this time.

A delicate warmth descended onto his shoulders, squeezing slightly. He looked up again to see Belle smiling.

"Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

A look of wonder crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face. She wanted to _stay._ Belle, who should by all rights be running away from him, wanted to remain with him.

"Oh my Belle," he sighed. "My darling Belle. You of all people should know that I'll only hurt you. I won't be able to protect you from the beast within myself."

"I don't believe that." She smiled before wrapping his hands in hers, both sets cradling the precious cup. "If I had any doubts that you love me, _this_ completely disproves them. You love me, whether you like it or not, and I _know_ that somewhere inside you do want to make better choices. I'm not asking you to give up the magic completely, not so soon, but I _am_ asking that you try not to do anything that could risk us.

"I love you as you are, Rumpelstiltskin," she stressed. "No matter what happened last time, I don't want to change who you are. But I couldn't bear it if anyone tried to lock you away or kill you because of some really bad choices. So you see, I can't leave, not without at least making an effort to try and make this work."

Rumpelstiltskin put the little chipped cup back onto the table before pulling his Belle into his arms.

"I can't promise that I'll be able to stop making deals, Belle. Or seeking revenge," he said quietly into her hair. "But I will try; I owe you that much."

"Don't say that," Belle stated, pulling back a bit. "If you do it for me and something happens between us or some other thing happens, you'll stop trying and go back to being the 'monster.' Do it because _you_ want to or not at all."

"Alright, Belle. I'll do my best. And I'm glad you came back."

The Beauty let loose a dazzling smile, one that was partially mirrored on the imp's own countenance.

"So am I. I love you,"

"And I love you too."

And with that, Rumpelstiltskin leaned down and captured his lady's lips for a third, blissful kiss.


	4. An Interlude

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry these chapters are taking so long; AP Physics isn't very conducive with fanfiction writing. :( But at the same time, I do have chapters 5 and 6 of this story started. So hopefully, I'll be able to update a bit faster. Also, there will most likely be quite a few chapters for "The Crocodile," so be prepared for those. ;) I'm hoping to get back on some sort of schedule, but it might be awhile before I catch up to the episodes, especially with the chapters for "The Crocodile."

This chapter occurs between "Broken" and "We Are Both." ~Kathryn xx

Chapter Four

Belle wasn't sure what she had been expecting when Rumpelstiltskin had told her that she could stay with him in his home. She supposed that she had been subconsciously imagining that she would be returning to the Dark Castle, although there wasn't anything like it in this world.

She _could _honestly say, though, that she hadn't been expecting the pink Victorian Rumpel lead her into. She had _never_ associated her imp with anything pink in all of her time with him, let alone imagined him living in a pink house. It must have been Regina's idea of a joke, albeit one that wasn't very funny.

Upon entering the house, Belle felt a lot more comfortable. In some ways the interior of Mr. Gold's home resembled Rumpelstiltskin's rather large estate. There were artifacts _everywhere_. Boxes along the walls, pictures lying on the floor, unnecessary furniture throughout the rooms. This, at least, felt familiar to Belle, unlike those large, metal, clock-like things that didn't actually tell the time. She made a mental note to ask Rumpel about them later.

The man himself was guiding her into the sitting room before leaving to prepare some tea. She took off his jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch. He had surprised her with his gentlemanly action when they left his shop as it had been rather cold outside.

Belle looked around the spacious room interestedly. It almost didn't feel like anyone actually lived here: the room was set up like it a model home. There were all of the necessary items like a couch, loveseat, and a coffee table, but no personal touches. There were no personal photos or mementos along the mantle or books on the table with little book marks, no blankets over the top of the couch. It didn't have that lived-in feel at all. Obviously, Mr. Gold hadn't spent a lot of time here.

As if on cue, Rumpel re-entered somehow managing to balance a tea tray in one hand. He set it gently on the coffee table before sitting down next to her. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to rest against him. Belle wasted no time in lying her head on his chest and was rewarded with the feeling of his face burying into her hair.

"You never really spent a lot of time here." Belle surmised, nuzzling into him slightly.

"No," he admitted, kissing her head. "I spent most of my time at the shop. I only returned here for a cup of tea and sleep."

"Why?" The beauty questioned. "It's a lovely house."

"Indeed it is, love," Rumpel agreed. "But it is a rather large, lovely house. For a lonely, old monster like me, it merely served as a reminder of everything I had lost. Whenever I was here, I could imagine you waking up beside me, my son eating breakfast with us. I couldn't stand the pain such images brought and, with Regina and the Savior butting heads with each other and myself, I couldn't afford to be weak."

His voice was quiet with the pain of the past and Belle twisted in his embrace to wrap him in her own arms. She pulled her head out from where it rested beneath his to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she started before he shook his head and brought a finger up to rest it against her lips.

"No. Don't apologize, Belle." He whispered, his eyes a maelstrom of emotions. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for. I was the one who shut you out. I had your love and I still sent you away."

"Stop, Rumple." Belle shook her head. "I don't blame you for anything that happened with Regina. Yes, you sent me away, and yes, you were a coward. But you're here now. We're together now. I love you, and you love me. We're right back to where we were in the Dark Castle; it's just been a while and we've come farther. We can move forward now. Just you and me."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and brought his lips down to hers. Their lips slipped together in synchronization, Belle's arms coming around to clutch him to her. Rumpel tentatively prodded his tongue against the seam of Belle's lips and she opened her mouth eagerly, welcoming his questing tongue with a caress of her own. It was as if they had found their own little corner of heaven on Earth.

The couple pulled away after a couple of minutes, smiles still on their faces. Belle placed her head back on Rumpel's chest and one of his arms came up to stroke her hair, the other remaining locked around her petite waist. A yawn escaped the brunette beauty, and she quickly moved her hand up to stifle it.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night, love," Rumpelstiltskin suggested, helping his Belle up off of the couch.

He guided her up the stairs slowly, his leg slowing them down slightly. Belle kept an arm wrapped around his waist for added support. He opened the door to the immediate left of the staircase.

"This can be your room, if you'd like."

It was a rather large room, more like two rooms in one. There was a lovely sitting room type of area, with an opening leading to the actual bedroom. The comforter was a bright yellow color and it looked lovely against the dark wood of the headboard.

"No dungeons this time?" Belle teased, turning to face her True Love.

The imp did not smile, though, at her quip. His face turned somber and his eyes bored into her with a sudden intensity.

"Never again."

He leaned forward to bestow another sweet kiss upon her forehead before whispering "Good night, Belle. Sleep well, love."

He turned to leave only to stop as a delicate hand shot out to grasp onto his sleeve. Belle looked somehow smaller and her face was tinged with fear. Rumpelstiltskin's heart ached at the sight; it took a lot to frighten his Belle.

"What is it, Belle?" He asked, pulling her back into his arms.

"Could you stay with me, please," Belle requested, her face burrowing into his silk shirt. "I'm so worried that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. I don't want to be alone tonight, please."

His heart clenched and he removed a hand from her waist to tilt her face up to his.

"Let me just go get you something to sleep in and we'll go to bed, love."

Her smile lit up the dark hallway and as he hobbled away to retrieve a nightgown for her, he thanked the gods for blessing him with the gift of having his Belle back in his life.


End file.
